buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot (character)
'This article is about the character. For the card, see Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot "Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot", is a character in the Future Card Buddyfight anime and one of the seven "Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons" who serves Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. Personality Alliot is prideful and stubborn, and places high regard in one's own ability. Prestige in particular is of notable importance to him, especially due to the years of training and effort he put into his goal of becoming leader of the Drum Bunker clan. Notably, he is also very sensitive about his height to the point that if someone even says a word close to "small" or "petite," he will lash out in anger. Like his fellow Cavalry Dragons, he displays great loyalty to Tenbu to the point he left even after Drum had been acknowledged as Tenbu's successor. Out of all of the Cavalry Dragons, Alliot feels the strongest that Drum is undeserving of his many blessings and rankings, believing that his obtaining the Drill Ram Bunker is largely in part due to riding on the coattails of his father. Because of this, he refers to Drum as a 'daddy's boy;' this continues in part even after Alliot comes to reluctantly accept Drum as the new Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. Anime Biography Alliot was a member of the Drum Bunker clan in Dragon World thousands of years ago. He competed and trained alongside several others for the honor of inheriting the Drill Ram Bunker and becoming the leader of the clan, and was well-recognized as being a skilled warrior despite his small stature. Alongside Drum's father, he was one of the most skilled candidates, but just before the deciding match between them, Alliot was approached by Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu to serve as one of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. Torn between his life's goal of becoming clan leader and something Tenbu promised was greater and would never break, Alliot ultimately chose the path of the Cavalry Dragons, leaving Drum's father to take the role of leader and departing from his homeland. Alliot was initially sealed with in the Dragon Lord's emblem after Tenbu was devoured by Yamigedo, but was released when Drum awakened as the new Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. At first, Drum did not seem to have the qualities that would help him to succeed Tenbu, which made 5 of the 7 Cavalry Dragons (including Alliot himself) to leave Drum immediately. Even when Arkaid and Fuad decided to return to join Drum, he remained behind. The loss of Tenbu and failure of his mission had left him without purpose and through his own history with Drum's father he refused to recognize Drum as an Omni Lord. He was soon pulled out of his depression when Mukuro Shigamine appeared with a captive Drum in an attempt to take his Omni Lord Emblem, protecting Drum though still not acknowledging him. Gao then asked him to join his Deck in order to evaluate Drum for himself in a match against Mukuro, to which he accepted only on the terms of protecting the Emblem. Initially enraged at Drum's luck and his bold announcement that fame and prestige meant nothing so long as he could live up to his father's expectations, in the end his motivation, his own pride, triggered Alliot's memories of Tenbu's words that his self-worth was greater than temporary recognition. Together they defeated Mukuro and Alliot managed to protect him from an underhanded strike before the Darkhero ran off. Drum's promise of returning the Emblem to Tenbu and the words of the other Cavalry Dragons finally convinced him to join with Drum and resume their mission of resealing Yamigedo. Gallery Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot (Mini Form).png|Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot (Mini Form) Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot.png Alliot vs Drum's Father.png|Alliot and Drum's Father fighting Alliot, Gao, and Drum.png Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot (Anime-100-NC).png Drumand Alliot.png Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons (Mini Forms).png|Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons (Mini Forms) Tenbu Defats Cavalry Dragons.png|Tenbu Defeats his Cavalry Dragons Tenbu & Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons say goodbye.png|Tenbu & Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons say goodbye Category:Buddy Character